Kneel before the Lord of hollows
by W3stcoat
Summary: The Lord of Hollows has a kingdom, a queen, an army, and subjects to take care of.However since the first flame has been usurped dragons and other monstrosities have become more common and more dangerous citizens of Londor can no longer live in peace desperate for a solution The Lord of Hollows creates a portal to another world and takes his subjects through it.
1. Chapter 1

He had done it.

He had Finally defeated the Soul of cinder, he could finally become a Lord of Hollows.

The Ashen one reached out his hand, as it touched the bonfire it started to burn. The first flame was trying to consume him, trying to use him as fuel.

He wouldn't let it.

It was hard fighting The first flame. It was painful, so painful that at some point he fell unconscious.

When he woke up he saw the sun shining down on him, except it wasn't the orange color that he could see when he was fighting the Soul of cinder.

Now, it was white.

Upon getting back up and turning around he saw rows of hollows looking at him. At the front of them all, he saw the two remaining sisters of the Sable church- Yuria and Liliane. However what caught his eye was Anri. Somewhere in the crowd of hollows he saw her Elite knight armor set.

For a moment he felt sadness and guilt creep into his heart. But he banished those feelings and reminded himself that there was no other way and that she died for a good cause.

Shaking his head and returning to reality he gazed upon rows of hollows and the two sisters kneeling before him. However there was an empty space in the middle of the rows, creating a path for him.

As he walked the path he heard the whispers of the hollows:

"Ah our gracious lord…

Make Londor whole again..."


	2. Chapter 2

This was...boring

What he was doing now was little more than paperwork. He had thought that being the ruler of Londor would be more interesting. He hadn't expected it to be all fun and games, but he had thought that it wouldn't be this boring. However he knew that what he was doing was required. Otherwise his kingdom would fall like so many others.

Ever since he had usurped the fire, ancient dragons and other monstrosities began to pop up all around the world. At first he had thought nothing of it, but as the dragons, abyss creatures, mutated wolfes and other monsters began to attack his kingdom more frequently than ever before, they had become a real problem. In the early days this wasn't a big problem as hollows made excellent soldiers as they didn't need to eat or drink and they would follow his every command. Dressed in decorated lothric knight armor and wielding a variety of weapons, they could easily drive back the monstrosities that plagued the land. However in recent times the monsters especially the dragons had become a lot more common. Still, while other kingdoms fought for their survival, Londor somewhat prospered as it had the soldiers and supplies to sustain it's citizens. Seeing this, the rulers of other, smaller kingdoms had decided to give up their territories and join Londor. In exchange The Ashen one would care for these lands as if they were his kingdom. In this way he had amassed a lot of land, and a lot of people. He would take care of them and protect them.

But then it got worse.

What was originally an annoying inconvenience now was a serious problem. Artis (He had decided to call himself that)was really concerned. The originally simple abyss creatures had evolved into something even Artorias would fear. And the dragons had gained back the ancient power they once had. On top of that more powerful versions of Darkwraiths had begun to roam the land. Dealing with this had proved to be extremely tedious and time consuming, but it was necessary. The problem was that even his super soldiers were unable to efficiently deal with the creatures. Civilian casualties were becoming more and more common. And the creatures just kept getting stronger.

He needed to find a solution.

While trying out some spells he had learned and mixing them together he accidentally created a spell that could open portals to different parts of the world. This gave him an idea, what if he could make a portal to a different world? Perhaps a different universe? And so, he had worked on it. With the help of Yuria, his trusted advisor, he had made a portal to another world. But the portal was small and unstable, definitely not what he wanted. He wanted a portal through which he could take his entire kingdom to this new and undiscovered world. Which all led to what he was currently doing. He was reading documentation on spells similar to his portal spell and writing down his own theories and predictions. He had multiple theories on how the spell worked and how he could improve it. He even tested some of his better theories only to come up with nothing. Countless hours were wasted in the castle's grand library. But he didn't stop trying. Again after countless hours of thinking and experimenting he still had come up with nothing, not even a minor improvement. After a while of this, he had decided to retreat into his quarters. While he was still undead and didn't need sleep, he still enjoyed the feeling. However tonight he wasn't going to sleep, he was going to plan. If he and his kingdom were to travel to another world he needed to be prepared. Of course he knew he was doing this way to early as he hadn't even come close to discovering a method to sustain a large portal. However planing brought his mind away from his complete failure at improving the portal spell.

Now first off he couldn't bring any buildings through the portal so he would have to make a new home in the strange world beyond the portal. Second off, he didn't know what the world was like beyond the portal, but at this point it probably wouldn't be worse than the world he was currently living in. And the planing stopped at that. The problem was he didn't have enough information to make a proper plan. With his head empty his thoughts drifted to Anri. His ''Queen" was little more than a puppet on cut strings. She would just sit on her throne all day, and when night began to creep over Londor, she would retreat into her chambers and wait there until a new sunrise. When he thought about her, he felt sorrow. She didn't deserve what she got and he didn't want her to suffer like this, but Yuria had made it very clear that this was a necessary sacrifice. In the past few weeks he was able to forget about her since he had a lot of things to do upon becoming the ruler of Londor but now when he had nothing else to do, his thoughts returned to Anri. She lost her closest friend, didn't achieve her goal and was reduced into a mere hollow for a cause she probably didn't support. Sometimes when he thought about all he had sacrificed to become a Lord of Hollows he wondered if it was all worth it? Quickly brushing off those thoughts he decided that he would clean and repair his armor and weapon. One thing about him which greatly annoyed Yuria was that he refused to take of his armor when he was doing paperwork, studying spells or meeting his citizens. Now he took his armor, The full Faraam set, off. He thoroughly cleaned it with a specially made towel for this exact purpose. Even though his personal servants had made it clear that it was their job to take care of him, he cleaned his weapons and armor by himself. After he finished cleaning his armor, he moved on to his weapon-a simple mace. Some other unkindled would have scoffed at his choice of weapon, but he didn't care. It had served him well and would continue to do so. Grabbing the mace he took a good look at it-it was very clear that this mace had not been used at least for a month. It didn't need any cleaning so he just put it back in it's pristine holding stand. Putting his armor back on he decided to head back to the Grand library to continue his studies on the portal spell.

He had finally succeeded.

He could finally make and sustain a portal large enough to bring his whole kingdom through it. All the preparations were finished and tomorrow they would go to the new world. He couldn't wait for it!

Today was the day

As he stepped on the balcony overlooking the large city square where his entire kingdom gathered to hear his speech, for the first time in years he felt...nervous. Nervous about the new world they would go to. Clearing his throat he saw all the eyes pointed directly at him, waiting. Then he started his speech.

"My dear citizens, today is a day that will go down in our history. A day when we left this rotten world behind us and searched for a new one. Today is a day when we will find a place that we truly can call home. Today we will carve a path through stone like the many generations before us and we will find a place for ourselves, and if we can't find one...WE WILL MAKE A NEW ONE!

Silence…

Then claps silent at first then gradually getting louder and louder until the entire square with the sounds of people applauding and shouting encouragement. Artis was moved by this, so many people depended on him. He would not fail them. He could not fail them.

A large swirling vortex opened in front of the square full of people the first to go through were a couple of hollow soldiers, then the rest of the people followed. While the citizens were entering the huge portal, Artis stepped down from the balcony and made his way through the castle meeting up with Yuria.

"Quite the inspiring speech my lord"

"I don't think it was that inspiring"

"Maybe not, but hearing you say it is what makes it inspiring for them"

"If you say so"

They had made it into the square, they were the only two beings remaining as everyone else upon his wishes had left before him. Artis looked at Yuria and even under the mask he could still tell she was smiling.

"Let's go, my lord"

And with those words they both stepped through the portal.


End file.
